<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me on a ride by DetReed900</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733309">Take me on a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900'>DetReed900</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fighting Together, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, soft reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin inhales, this is not something he thought he’d ever do. Jesus. "Okay change of plans, we were gonna try to find a shelter somewhere, but the more I think about it, the more I’m fucking convinced that our- uh, your best chance of survival is at Jericho, so that’s where we’re heading."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me on a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His job was very important to him, if you asked him before this whole ordeal he would have said he would never risk his job for anything, least of all an android. But things changed after being partnered with what Gavin assumed was an emotionless machine, but boy was he wrong. Nines, his RK900 partner was showing more and more emotions as days went by while working as partners till one day when he seems to malfunction completely, LED blaring red, he soon realized that Nines deviated. But the timing couldn’t be more wrong, a fucking revolution was taking place, and all androids were required to go to camps to be destroyed and Gavin wouldn’t let that happen to Nines.</p>
<p>So he took Nines to his apartment, packed all of his essential belongings into a backpack, dropping his cats by Tina’s, who looked beyond confused but he promised that he’ll explain later.</p>
<p>And just like that, they were on the road. Gavin avoided taking his own car, as it was a big giveaway.</p>
<p>"Detective?" The confusion and something else were clear on his face.</p>
<p>"It’s Gavin, for the <em>trillionth</em> time." The detective says, he keeps an eye out as they make their way to- well he wasn’t sure where they are going actually. He was hoping to find a shelter somewhere, that’s when it hit him. <em>Jericho</em>. He could take his android partner there, they’ll protect him, surely? Fuck, it’s currently his only plan, even though he heard rumors about some androids trying to cross the boarder but that’s just too risky.</p>
<p>"Gavin. Where are we going?" Nines knows that the reason they left is that his partner won’t let Cyberlife decommission him. His emotions are still very new concept for him, filtering through them isn’t something easy to do. Yet, he feels warmth at the thought of his partner willing to leave everything behind in favor of saving him.</p>
<p>Gavin inhales, this is not something he thought he’d ever do. <em>Jesus</em>. "Okay change of plans, we were gonna try to find a shelter somewhere, but the more I think about it, the more I’m fucking convinced that our- uh, <em>your</em> best chance of survival is at Jericho, so that’s where we’re heading."</p>
<p>"I see." Nines looks up with that smug ass expression he usually has when he’s about to outsmart Gavin at something. "Do you know where Jericho is?"</p>
<p>"I, uh- no." Gavin grits between his teeth, clenching his fist at his side. "<em>Do you?</em>"</p>
<p>"Well, I went through the evidence we had in the evidence room, out of curiosity and I may have a vague idea of where it might be. I believe we should follow some symbols in order to find Jericho, but symbols only androids are able to follow." Nines actives the hologram in his palm, showing Gavin the said symbols. "I believe they will lead us straight to Jericho’s gates."</p>
<p>"In that case, lead the way, tincan"</p>
<p>"It astonishes me how you say that in a way that might show hostility, yet you risk your own life for me." Nines didn’t think the fondness he felt within would bleed into his words, not this way.</p>
<p>The human only hums, dismissing the statement, doing a great job at avoiding eye contact, then he pulls his phone out, to busies himself with it for a moment or two.</p>
<p>Nines’ LED cycles yellow just before he starting moving, taking them from one clue to the next, and before they knew it they were overhead an old ship.</p>
<p>"Ah shit, that’s the famous Jericho?"</p>
<p>"I think so."</p>
<p>"Fuck" The detective peeks down, "And this is the only damn way to get in?"</p>
<p>"Well there might be another way in, but looking for one won’t be easy, and for all we know there are guards guarding all entries." Nines peeks down, scanning. His system informs him that there is a large body of water below them, and according to his calculations a jump from up here has a very low percentage of injuring his human.</p>
<p>"We should jump in, there seems to be an entrance from down there."</p>
<p>The human’s face fell into a frown, looking down then back at his partner. "Are you fucking crazy? It’s a long way down, and we don’t-"</p>
<p>"There is a body of water down there, and my calculations tells me that there is less than 10% possibility of injury on impact. We should jump in, Detective. It’s the easier and fastest way in"</p>
<p>It was clear that Gavin was debating the idea, turning it in his head then let out a sigh when he realized that the android is probably right. "Fine. We jump, I’m fucking lucky that my backpack is waterproof" he mumbles as he shoves his phone and wallet into the backpack, praying that they’ll survive the fall and wouldn’t get wet.</p>
<p>The jump wasn’t as intense and he imagined it to be, not as fun either.</p>
<p>Gavin hacks and coughs out some of the water that he accidentally swallowed. It was dim, the only source of light coming from Nines’ LED that was glowing amber, reflecting against the water surface. "Okay, now where to, tincan?"</p>
<p>"This way, Detective" The RK swims to a ladder at the end of the chamber, helping his human partner up. "I can pick android heat signature coming from that way, there are a lot of them"</p>
<p>Gavin rubs his hands together, trying to warm them up in this freezing weather. "Uh, you sure your android buddies aren’t gonna try to, like, <em>attack</em> me?"</p>
<p>Nines tilts his head, contemplating the question, if he was frank, he didn’t know. But one thing is for certain, he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his human. "I wouldn’t let them, there is nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>The detective simply nods, and they keep moving forward, he has no clue where they are going but he trusts his android. They soon came into a dimmed open area, they can barely see anything, but he has a nagging feeling that they are being watched.</p>
<p>Nines’ LED keeps spinning yellow, scanning the area. "We have company"</p>
<p>Gavin barely had time to look up when they were being surrounded by androids staring at them.</p>
<p>"What purpose do you have here?" The familiar voice said, Nines recognizes that voice immediately.</p>
<p>"You are the deviant leader" Nines states.</p>
<p>"Yes. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I’m Nines, an RK900. I’m an android detective, and a military unit" Gavin remains quiet, feeling quite uncomfortable being surrounded by so many androids.</p>
<p>Eyes were on the two strangers that somehow made their way into the deviants hideout.</p>
<p>"Are you deviant?" The deviants leader asks, clearly scanning the RK900, his expression was less hostile, satisfied with whatever his scans reported back.</p>
<p>"Yes I am. I came here in hopes I can find a shelter, deviant androids are being sent to camps to be decommissioned" There was a small light show at Nines’ temple, it caught Gavin’s eyes, staring at him, feeling a strong urge to protect his stoic yet gentle partner. "I don’t want to die" it was said a wave of static.</p>
<p>There were whispers and hushed murmur around the place, echo bouncing off the walls around them, emphasizing on just how outnumber the detectives really are.</p>
<p>Markus, the leader took a step forward, "Jericho is a sanctuary for all androids, regardless of their original programming. RK900, you are welcome, however.." his eyes shifted to the human standing awkwardly behind the military Android. "Humans are not welcome"</p>
<p>Gavin tenses up, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. "Uh yeah, no I’m leaving just wanted to make sure Nines’ okay" with that he backtracks, giving his partner one last look, it seems this might be it, the last time he sees his ridiculously handsome partner, and he wants to commit this one last look to memory.</p>
<p>But he was stopped in his tracks by the taller androids. "If he is not welcome, then I suppose we can find somewhere else to take shelter, I’m not leaving my partner"</p>
<p>Silence falls around them, then more whispers started. The human detective looks around, a bit distracted by the fact that his partner would rather roam the streets looking for shelter rather than stay here without him. His chest has this warm and fuzzy feeling making him turn his attention back to Nines.</p>
<p>Markus was discussing with three other androids before turning to face them again. "Very well, your human can stay, with the condition that he doesn’t cause any troubles else he’ll have to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were shown a room where they can stay, there was one bed and Nines has wordlessly given it to Gavin, as he opts to sit on the chair at the corner for stasis or simply for the purpose of, well, sitting. Gavin drops his backpack by the bed, the place was fucking cold, and the single blanket on the bed probably wouldn’t do much in regards of giving him warmth, though he fortunately remembered to bring extra clothes, including a hoodie that he can use.</p>
<p>"Thanks" It was said softly, and barely audible.</p>
<p>That startles the RK900’s for a mere second, then he turns to Gavin, "For what, Detective?"</p>
<p>Gavin fumbles with his hands, the telltale of nervousness abundantly clear. Expressing his feelings wasn’t something he typically did, but he wanted to convey his gratitude somehow. "You know, sticking with me."</p>
<p>Icy blue eyes stares at him, softening on the edges. "But detective, you did the exact same thing for me."</p>
<p>"What’re on about?"</p>
<p>"You risked your job for me, dropped everything and decided that my safety is your priority" Nines’ LED‘s glowing amber, but his expression was soft.</p>
<p>Gavin felt like the air has been knocked out of his lungs. "Uh, that" he raised a hand to rub behind his neck in a coy manner. "You’d do the same" greenish gray eyes averting, he needs a moment to calm his raging heart.</p>
<p>Not giving the RK time to reply, Gavin laid down on his bed, it wasn’t comfy, not even close but it’ll do. His heartbeats are so loud, he’s scared that the android would be able to hear it with his super hearing or something. <em>Fuck</em>, he knew he had a crush on his partner but chances are, it’s more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would have guessed that taking refuge at Jericho would entail them helping with their protests, and this evening they were freeing some androids from Cyberlife stores. The mission itself was simple enough in principle, but in practicality it was intricate, there are drones soaring every block, it made their mission far more complicated than it has to be. With the most advanced android to ever exist, figuring out the drone’s route didn’t take longer than a minute, avoiding them was a different story.</p>
<p>Jump up dumpster, over storage carts, sneaking behind cars, it was stressful to say the least, but they managed, carried out the task like any case and accomplished it. Androids were freed, and they managed to escape cops spectacularly.</p>
<p>Gavin of course didn’t stop grousing all the way back, "So what, we get to stay long as we do shit like that for them? That’s some bullshit" and it might have been if the mission they were given was to jeopardize his human’s life no matter how small the percentage might seem.</p>
<p>"I’d have to agree with you, detective." Nines says, as they walk into their room, after a job well done. They had to get more food, as an android Nines only needed charge and thirium, but Gavin needed food, water, and warmth to keep him alive and healthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing they didn’t take an account of- Jericho exploding and having to jump off board, onto the icy water, but they survived, gathered with the androids again in an abandoned church.</p>
<p>Gavin grits his teeth, feeling cold seep down all the way into his bones. He had a blanket wrapped around him, sitting by a fire, in attempt to get warm. Nines lends him his jacket which he appreciates.</p>
<p>"I apologize for having us endure all of that."</p>
<p>Gavin looks up, greenish gray eyes meeting icy blue.</p>
<p>"Don’t apologize for that, Nines" His voice was ever so slightly hoarse, he might have caught a cold. God, he can’t afford to get sick right now, he can hear Markus making some kind of a motivational speech, a peaceful protest. Who knows, that might actually work. Having the public’s sympathy could potentially aid them to win this. "Besides, you guys might just do it. Gain your freedom and all that crap, you know"</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, then the stoic android had to break it. "Yes that is highly plausible." Gavin has never seen his partner fidget before, it’s quite the sight. He’d admire the the rare demonstration of emotions on Nines’ face was he not concerned.</p>
<p>"Why am I sensing a but?"</p>
<p>A rare but not unwelcome smile appears on the soft terminator’s face. "<em>But</em> it’ll all be worthwhile if I get to stay with you after all of this is over and done with"</p>
<p>Gavin purses his lips, staring at his android partner perhaps for the first time taking in all his body language and facial expression.</p>
<p>Masking his affection with a snarl or a huff is usually what he does when he’s feeling this emotional and that is exactly what he does. "You tincans will finally get the freedom you’d been fighting for, but you want to stay with a human?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but <em>well</em>, not any human. <em>You</em>."</p>
<p>Gavin chokes on every argument he almost spouts, and rubs his nose scar in a clear sign of a nervous tic.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Androids, the fuckers have actually done it. They won their freedom, their rights to their personhood. The president have called off the armed SWATS, declaring androids as sentient beings with rights. It’s all surreal, Gavin stood in the falling snow, heaving after having to fight off whoever tried to inflect harm on his partner, and Nines did the same. "We won" he breaths.</p>
<p>"We did" Nines confirms, placing one hand on his human’s waist, staring into his eyes. Lips parting ever so slightly, his gaze moves from the detective’s gorgeous eyes to his lips, then back.</p>
<p>Gavin swallows, blinking at his partner, barely able to catch his breath when two soft lips pressed into his own chapped ones.</p>
<p>"May I come home with you?"</p>
<p>Gavin looks up into those icy yet warm eyes. "Though you’d never ask" their lips joined again into a soft slow kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this AU! Might change the title, not sure!<br/>Not beta read </p>
<p>Kudos and Comments are always appreciated 🥺💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>